Crossing Paths
by Ponypuss
Summary: Wyatt never met Brynna and Jake’s dad goes missing. How will the events unfold? Just R&R! Rated T for language and possibly other stuff. Thanks for the Reviews! Here's chapter 11!
1. Locked Doors

Hey all, I know I still have my other story, but I can't think of how to do anything w/ it right now and came up w/ this story. Enjoy!

Summary: Wyatt never met Brynna and Jake's dad goes missing. How will the events unfold? Just R&R!! Rated T for language and possibly other stuff.

Crossing Paths

Ch. 1- Locked Doors

Samantha Forster was taking care of her mustang Ace after the long cattle drive. A lot had happened over the past week and Sam wasn't happy about all of it. Things in her life were unfolding and she couldn't control them. She saw Jake coming towards her with his hands in his jean pockets and recalled some of the things that happened.

Flashback

_Sam was untacking Ace after a long day. Jake walked towards her, "Hey Sam, have you seen my dad?"_

"_No why?"_

"_I haven't seen him all day and I need to talk to him about some of the cattle we lost today on the Playa," said Jake still looking around for Luke Ely._

"_I haven't seen him either. Have you asked my dad yet?"_

"_Yea, he hasn't seen him either. I'm gonna tack Witch up and go look for him. I'm worried."_

"_Alright, I'll come with you," Jake opened his mouth in protest, "Don't you say a word Jake Ely, I'm coming with you. My dad's probably worried too. Well, worried isn't exactly the right word, but you know what I mean. Especially with how thin the Playa was today." Jake shrugged his shoulders and walked to the corral to catch Witch._

_A few minutes later Sam and Jake jogged out of camp to retrace some of the path they had covered that day. They rode for an hour and still hadn't seen any sign of Luke or his horse. They agreed to turn back and hoped that he had come back to camp. They rode the whole way in silence. As they got close to camp they heard crying and hurried voices. Sam and Jake looked at each other before urging their horses to gallop the rest of the way._

_When they pulled their horses to a stop and ground tied them they found all the cowboys rushing around and Wyatt sitting with his arm around Maxine, Jake's mom, who was sobbing quietly. Wyatt saw Jake, "Did you find him?" Jake shook his head and his mom began to shake with sobs. "Oh ... no!" Wyatt tried to comfort her, but the crying continued. She shook with uncontrollable sobs. Sam looked at Jake and saw his eyes tearing up, though he quickly blinked them away. She walked to him and embraced him. And to her surprise he returned it. Sam could feel Jake trembling. "Jake, I'm so sorry." _

_Sam could hear his voice shaking with emotion as he whispered, "There's nothing to be sorry for yet. We're gonna find him."_

End Flashback

Sam shook her head to rid it of the awful memory, but Jake's words played in her head over and over. He stopped next to her. For a few minutes they both stood their till Sam broke the silence. "Any word yet?" Jake shook his head slowly. Sam hung her head before walking to him and hugging him. He again returned it and they stood there for a few minutes till Wyatt walked out of the house. "Are either of you hungry?" They broke apart before Jake shook his head, but Sam nodded. Jake sighed, "I guess I could eat something." The two went inside and found a seat among Wyatt, Grace, Maxine, and the rest of the Ely brothers. They all ate in silence and the Ely brothers all walked out to the bunk house where they would sleep until the situation was resolved.

Jake was the last to go out the door and Sam caught him before he disappeared into the bunk house with his brothers. "Jake, are you sure you're okay?"

Jake looked at her with cold 'mustang eyes', "I'm as okay as I can be brat. My dad is missing and we have no idea where he is." Sam nodded in understanding, but felt a little hurt by Jake's tone. He saw her hurt expression. "I'm sorry Sam. It's just…. really hard."

Sam nodded, "I know Jake. I've lost someone too, remember?"

Jake nodded soberly, "Goodnight Sam." He turned and disappeared through the bunkhouse door.

Jake's POV

I opened the door and took off my shirt and threw it across the room not caring if I woke my brothers up before climbing into one of the bunk beds. I couldn't stop thinking about how much had happened since the beginning of the cattle drive. My dad is missing and there's nothing I can do about it. My mom is suddenly husbandless, and me and my brothers fatherless. I feel like a kid again…. a powerless kid. For the first time since Sam's accident, I'm powerless to do anything. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but it was hours before it finally came.

Sam's POV

I walked into my room and threw myself on the bed thinking about everything that had happened. I didn't even change, I just laid there… silently thinking. Even though Jake doesn't think I do, I kinda know what he's going through. I wish he'd let me help him. He locks himself in his own little world and won't let anyone in. Even me… His best friend… We've been best friends forever and he still shuts me out. We've helped each other through anything and everything. I love him like a brother, and maybe more... Ok, where did that come from? I shook the thought out of my head. I couldn't complicate things for Jake by suddenly deciding to like him. I just wouldn't do it… No matter how much I secretly like him… Still, I wish he'd let me help. I'm his best friend and it's sooooo hard to watch him like this.

AN: Well, there it is. What do you think? I know it's a lot to throw at you in one chapter. But that's how it came out! Please press the little button now and make me happy! Kat/Ponypuss

PS. With Should I? I think I'm gonna take the last chapter and make that a new story and start a sequel. Not sure yet and I've been really busy, so we'll see.


	2. Time Passes Slowly

Omg guyz! I have been really bad a/b this lately. Here is chapter two. I have the next couple of chapters done and now that exams are over, I should be better a/b updating! Hope you enjoy!

Crossing Paths

Ch. 2- Time Passes Slowly

Neither Sam nor Jake slept much that night or for the next week. Jake was thinking about his father constantly and thinking about his father, made him think about Sam and her accident. Sam was always thinking about Jake and his brothers and how they must be coping. The search continued for weeks, and weeks turned into months…

6 Months Later…

The phone rang in the kitchen and Sam rushed to answer it hoping it was Jen, but found it was Jake instead. (_Jake_ **Sam**)

**Hello?**

_Hey Sam, it's Jake._

**Hey Jake. What's up?**

_Not much._

**Cool, So how is your mom coping with this being the six month anniversary of your dad's disappearance and all? ……Oh Jake, I didn't even think… I shouldn't have asked…**

_Don't worry about it Sam… Really… She's ok I guess. She was a little depressed, but tried not to think about it too much._

**Oh… **

(A few moments pass before Jake responds.)

_Sam?_

**Yea?**

_Do you…I don't know…Maybe…Want to go…see a movie or something tonight?_

**Wow, really Jake?**

_Yea, I'm bored and my brothers are in the other room fighting over the T.V. And it would be nice to get out of the house too. So…what do you say?_

**I'd like that.**

_Pick you up at 6:00?_

**Sounds good.**

_Ok, bye._

**Bye.**

_I wonder if Jake is considering this a date. I kinda hope not because that would make it awkward. But then again, I hope it is a date. But he just said he was bored and needed to get out of the house. I just need to forget about it… It is not a date. Jake and I are friends…just friends…_

Sam jumped and nearly fell off of the stool she was sitting on when the phone rang again. She quickly answered it. (_Jen_ **Sam**)

**Hello?**

_Sam, it's Jen. Who were you talking to?_

**How did you know I was talking to someone?!**

_It said the line was busy. You need to chill out. What are you so nervous about anyway?_

**Nothing…I'm not nervous… What's up?**

_I was just wondering if you wanted to come and sleepover or something._

**Ummm…. I don't know if…**

(Jen interrupts Sam quickly.) _Sam, what are you hiding?_

**I can't. Jake asked me to go to the movies with him!! …**

_Eeeeeeeeeeee! That's great! I can't believe he finally asked you out!_

**It's NOT a date! He told me he just wanted to get out of the house!**

_I think it's a date. I'll let you go get ready…_

**JEN! It's NOT a DATE!**

_Ok, ok, **whatever **you say. Bye._

**Bye.** (Sam rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone and then quickly ran out to the barn.)

As she was cleaning, she thought about Jake. She finished her chores and went inside to change. She put on a new faded denim mini skirt and a blue t-shirt that was skin tight. Then she brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail before running back downstairs. She sat at the table waiting for Jake and jumped when she heard a horn honk outside and Blaze beginning to bark. "Bye Gram, Dad. I'll be back later!" She nervously, though she didn't know why she was nervous, walked outside to Jake's truck. _This is not a date! _she scolded herself. _I need to quit thinking that. There is no way I'm going to let one night mess up our friendship!_

Jake's POV

I don't know why in the hell I'm so nervous. I need to snap out of it. I'm driving to Sam's to pick up my **friend **to go to the movie because I'm bored. I drove into the ranch yard and my hands began to sweat as I honked the horn and blaze began to bark. I quietly waited as I saw Sam come down the stairs and walk towards the car. Why am I so darn nervous! Even though so much has happened lately, time seems to pass so slowly. Sam… my dad… my brothers thinking about moving to the city… I can't tell Sam that though. I don't want her to think I wanna go, because I don't. I don't want to leave her… the ranch… Witch… the rest of the horses. I don't want to leave any of it…

AN: So? What did you think? I'm going to wait till I get a review because, unless I post this really quick from the time I'm finished with it, I should have the next chapter finished already. It just depends on whether it's worth my time to post the next one… ;-) Now click the little button and be one of my reviewers! Kat/Ponypuss


	3. Solowcum

Sorry I took so long to update! I didn't think I would be this busy! I mean w/ the new semester (Algebra 2 HONORS!, Religion, Health, World History, and Spanish II), and my horses, and my friends, and my sweet 16 coming up, it's just UGH! Anyway, here it is! PS. I have no idea when I will update Reckless Adventure b/c I'm still pretty lost w/ it.

Crossing Paths

Ch. 3- So-low-cum

Sam's POV

My hands began to sweat as I reached for the door. I got a good grip so my hand wouldn't slip and Jake wouldn't see I was nervous. But then again, why was I nervous in the first place?!

Jake's POV

Here she comes. Oh crap. I shouldn't have done this! Wow, she looks good. What am I saying! She's my best friend, not my girlfriend… though I wish she was. Wait, no I don't! Ok, I do… But I'm not going to complicate her life more by saying I like her. I'm just not gonna do it…

Normal POV

Sam opened the car door carefully and slid into the seat before quietly closing the door behind her. They sat in silence as Jake started the engine. He quietly said, "You look nice Brat, I mean Sam."

Sam blushed and was glad Jake couldn't see her in the dark, "Thanks Jake." Jake pulled out of River Bend and they drove in silence for a while. Sam was staring out into the darkness in deep thought. Jake, likewise, was staring out at the road deep in thought. Sam was the first to break the silence, "Jake, are you sure that you're ok? I mean… a lot has happened lately," she said as Jake slowly pulled the car to a stop. Sam didn't even notice and started talking faster, "I mean with your dad and all and your mom being depressed…" He put his finger to her lips. "I'm ok Sam. Stop your worrying. I know this has you really shook up too. But I promise I'm fine. It's hard, but I'm ok." Sam reached over and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck. He blushed, but returned the hug before putting the car back into drive. They drove the rest of the way to the movie in an awkward silence.

When they arrived at the movies they both silently climbed out of the truck and walked up to buy their tickets. They walked up behind no other than Rachel Slocum. She turned and saw Jake, "Oh Jake. How are you doing? I know it must be hard with your sweet father gone. And what is this? Is this a pity date? Sam… I'm disappointed in you. Going out with Jake like this, only to turn around and dump him and make him feel even worse than he already does."

Sam put her hand into a fist muttering, "Why I oughta," and was about to lift it to punch Rachel when Jake grabbed it out of Rachel's sight and slowly worked her fingers loose and held her hand. "For your information Rachel **So-low-cum**, it's not a date. It's two bored friends going to the movies to have some fun."

"Jake Ely, why I should… I should… ughhhhh!" She was restrained by her boyfriend, the quarterback, and her best friend, Daisy. "You'll regret this." She shook loose from her friends' grip. "Let's go." She turned around and stomped off.

Sam looked at Jake who had just let go of her hand and they both burst with laughter, "I'm sorry Jake. I just couldn't help myself, but that was priceless!"

Jake smiled, "Yea, I know."

Sam smiled back up at him, "Wow Jake. That's the first time you've actually smiled in a long time. I've missed that."

"Thanks Brat. I've missed it too." Jake rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment before saying, "Let's go see that movie."

Sam smiled up at him, "Yes, let's."

AN: Yea, I know. This chapter was kind of pointless. But you'll see… Mwua ha ha. laughs evilly I'm so evil! lol I'll update soon. I promise (at least, I think I promise. i mean, you did see the list. lol)! Kat/Ponypuss


	4. Good Night Cowboy

Crossing Paths

Ch. 4- Good Night Cowboy

Jake bought the tickets and they walked into the theater. "Hey Sam, we have a few extra minutes 'fore the movie starts. Do you wanna to go play some games in the arcade?"

Sam smiled, "I bet I can get a higher score than you on the basketball game!" said Sam racing towards the arcade.

"Oh, you're so on," said Jake smirking as he chased after Sam.

They reached the arcade at the same time and Jake handed Sam some quarters and they both lined up in front of the games. Putting his quarter in Jake said, "Ok, on three. One, two, THREE!" Sam looked at Jake surprised at him but soon snapped out of it and began shooting.

A few moments later and the winner stood victorious. "I win!" Sam yelled in Jake's face.

He was smiling again, "Yea, ya did… The movie's about to start. Come on." Sam followed Jake and they found the theater where their action film was playing. Sam had told Jake earlier that she couldn't stand to see anything sad and Jake agreed, so they picked Deja Vu. As the movie began Sam kept sneaking peeks at Jake, but they always caught each other looking and both quickly looked away. About ten minutes into the movie when the ferry exploded Sam jumped and grabbed Jake's arm. She didn't even realize she had done it for a few minutes. Then she looked at Jake who looked back at her. She quickly let go. They were both thinking the exact same thing, _I'm so glad he/she can't see me blushing._

As the movie finished they left and climbed into Jake's truck. He started the engine and they headed back towards River Bend. They were both completely silent the whole way back. Jake pulled up in front of the house and he killed the engine. They both sat there quietly for a few minutes before Sam broke the silence, "Are you ok Jake? I mean about your mom and…you know… everything?"

_Oh shoot. Does she know about my brothers' plans to move??!! _He thought for a second before anwering, "I'm better because of you Brat… I mean Sam. You've really helped me through this. Do you want me to walk you to the house?"

Sam blushed deep crimson and nodded. They walked to the house without a word and turned to face each other as they came to the front door. Sam wrapped Jake in a hug, "I need to be thanking you Jake. You've always been there for me, no matter what, and I'm really grateful for that." At first Jake didn't know what to do, but he then returned the hug. They pulled apart slightly so that they could look at one another. Jake slowly leaned over and planted a kiss on Sam's lips. Sam began to kiss him back but pulled away and turned away from him, "Jake, I can't. I can't make this more complicated for you than it already is."

"But Sam, you won't. This has helped me," he mumbled as he rubbed his neck, "I don't know what I'd do without you." She turned around to face him and he took her hands in his and looked at her before tilting her chin up into another kiss. She returned it and the kiss became more passionate. Sam then pulled away. While tracing Jake's jaw line, she whispered in his ear, "Good night cowboy." She felt him shiver and pulled completely away from him and was about to open the door when he pulled her back and kissed her one more time. While running his hands down her arms and grabbing her hands, he whispered, "Good night cowgirl." Sam shivered and stood breathless as Jake walked to his truck, started the engine, and drove away.

Well? Review!! Kat


	5. Man Found!

Crossing Paths

Ch. 5- Man Found

Sam stood on the porch for a few seconds trying to absorb what happened when the porch lights came on. She quickly snapped from her gaze and slipped inside. Gram was inside with some cookies and milk waiting for Sam on the table, "Did you have fun sweetie?"

"Yes Gram, I did. I'm not really in the mood for anything right now. Can I save those for tomorrow?" Sam said through her yawn.

"Sure honey. Good night," Gram whispered as she began to put the milk in the fridge.

Sam dreamily walked up the stairs and into her bedroom where she threw her purse down and flopped onto the bed. _Jake kissed me…_

The next day, Sam woke up early and grabbed a slice of bread for breakfast on her way to the barn. She was greeted by the anxious whinnies of the horses waiting for their breakfast. Even though the sun was just coming out, it was already getting hot. Glad she wore shorts and a tank, Sam began to toss hay to the horses in the corral and ten-acre pasture. Ace begged for attention and she gave him a treat as Jake's truck pulled over the bridge. She shivered as she thought of the night before. He jumped out of the truck and walked towards her, "Mornin' Sam."

"Morning Jake," she mumbled as she blushed. She was leaning up to kiss him on the cheek as Wyatt came out on to the porch. They both blushed and looked away from one another. Wyatt looked at them suspiciously for a moment and then began to give Jake his chores for the morning. Sam walked away and grabbed Ace's halter so she could catch him and take him for a ride. Wyatt saw Sam tacking Ace up and changed Jake's job quickly, "Go with Sam please, Jake. And don't let her do anything stupid." Jake smiled in the shade of his hat that was blocking the already hot sun, "Yessir." Minutes later Sam was on Ace and Jake was on Strawberry as they headed out to Arroyo Azul in the hot mid-morning sun.

Later that afternoon, Sam and Jake came trotting over the bridge talking, laughing, and smiling. They stopped at the barn and talked as they untacked Ace and Strawberry not even noticing that Maxine's car was parked by the house. They put the horses back in the ten-acre pasture and walked hand-in-hand to the house. Walking into the kitchen, Sam unknowingly knocked her dad's newspaper into the trash can. On the front page was this unread article:

**MAN FOUND**

A tall man of Indian descent was found in the desert three days ago and was admitted to the hospital at Darton but then transferred to a better location in central Nevada this morning.

He is badly injured with two broken legs and a major concussion. He has no memory of the accident and no missing persons reports have been filed in the area. If any information is known about this man, please contact your local police.

To be continued…

AN: I know, I'm so evil. Mwua ha ha… REVIEW!!


	6. I'll Always Be There

Ok, this is definitely OOC, so if you don't like, don't read. I tried to keep them sort of in character, but for part of it, I had no choice. R&R!!

Crossing Paths

Ch. 6- I'll Always Be There

As Sam and Jake walked into the living room, they yelled simultaneously (**Sam**, _Jake, **Both**_) "_MOM!?_" "**DAD!?**" "**_What in the HECK are you doing??!!_**"

Maxine and Wyatt were sitting on the sofa together and Jake was furious, "MOM! How could you, there's still the chance that we'll find dad!! And Wyatt, what in the heck are you doing kissing MY mom???!!!"

Maxine stood up to reprimand Jake, but he cut in, "Oh save it. It's only been six months since dad disappeared and already, you're giving up on him. What a supportive wife you are." And with that Jake stormed out of the house.

_A hospital somewhere in southern Nevada… _

A man, who had been in an accident that he does not remember anything about, lay quietly watching the TV in his hospital room. He hit the remote and the TV clicks off. He again, like every other day he had spent in the hospital, begins racking his mind for anything. He tries to think of something other than what has happened inside the hospital walls. He has had no visitors and has no memories of a family. _Do I have a wife somewhere?_ he thought. _Do I have kids? What happened to me?_ These thoughts and many others have passed through his mind endlessly since he awoke groggily in the room he still resides in. _Who am I?_

_Back At River Bend Ranch…_

Sam shot an evil glare at her father and ran out the door after Jake. She found him in the barn sitting on a bale of hay. She sat next to him and he lifted his head out of his hands to look at her. They sat like this in silence for a few moments. "What is she thinking Sam? There's still a chance we'll find him. She even seemed upset about it this morning… Am I being unreasonable?" He cast his eyes at the ground and Sam saw a tear hit the sand.

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and looked at the ground a few minutes before responding, "No, I don't think you are…" She paused, unsure what to say next. Then she continued, "I'm upset too Jake. My dad was out of line, but your mom is probably just confused and upset and… I don't know… needs company."

Jake smiled slightly and said, "Like me?"

Sam placed her hand over his, "Yea, like you. Give her a chance to make things right."

_Inside the house…_

"I should go talk to him Wyatt," Maxine almost whispered as she stood to go outside. Wyatt grabbed her and stopped her from going outside. "Just give him some time. He's upset just like you. He just needs some time." Maxine sighed as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Both Jake and Sam need to adjust to the fact that things are changing."

_Back in the Barn…_

Jake wrapped Sam in a tender hug as she said, "But Jake, what are we gonna do? Do you realize that if they get closer and gulp get married… we'll be brother and sister? Step-brother and step-sister, but still… What are we gonna do? I don't think I could live like that."

Jake kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer, "Hopefully we won't have to deal with that, Baby. But if we do, we'll make it through. I'll always be there for you… always…"

AN: I know, DRAMA!!! lol Hope you liked! REVIEW!! Kat


	7. No Matter The Cost

Again… OOC warning. And for the one unnamed reviewer who flamed a/b Jake calling Sam baby--it's called fanfiction for a reason. It's not supposed to be exactly like Terri's writing. And it's my story, so get over it. To everyone else, ENJOY!!

Crossing Paths

Ch. 7- No Matter The Cost

A month passed but Maxine and Wyatt didn't drift apart. They became even closer. Sam and Jake didn't know what to do or who to seek comfort in anymore except for each other. They spent long nights talking together at Ms. Allen's. They spent endless time there helping Ms. Allen with things around the sanctuary and using it as an excuse to stay away from their parents.

That night, a month after Sam and Jake had caught their parents together, they lay next to each other in sleeping bags looking up at the starry sky. Sam whispered, "You realize they're just getting closer as time passes, right? Really Jake… what are we gonna do?"

Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "I really don't know. School starts again soon. Maybe with less time to spend together, things will just go back to how they were."

"I hope so Jake. I really hope so…"

_River Bend Ranch that same night…_

Wyatt and Maxine were sitting in front of the TV with his arm around her shoulders. Maxine sighed, "You know things with Jake and Sam are only getting worse Wyatt. I barely see much of either of them anymore. They spend all of their time at Ms. Allen's or out riding together. There is still a slight hope in me that Luke will come back, but I don't think he is going to and Jake just isn't accepting that. None of my sons are. I barely see any of my boys anymore. They just don't want to talk to me. They feel like I've betrayed them and their father, but I'm just trying to do what's best and move on. It's been hard on me too. They don't even know." She sighed again and rested her head on his shoulder and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know… I know… Things will get better soon. I promise."

_A hospital somewhere in southern Nevada that same night…_

"Am I ever going to remember anything??!! I'm tired of not knowing who I am! None of your stupid exercises to help me remember are actually doing the helping part!" the man yelled. The doctor quietly responded, "For some it takes longer than others to regain memories. For some…… the memories never return… I'm very sorry…"

_Ms. Allen's sanctuary…_

"We need to get some shut-eye Baby. Dealing with hungry horses and fences that need mending on no sleep will not be fun. Please try not to worry too much," Jake whispered in Sam's ear before kissing her tenderly on the cheek.

"I know. I'm trying. But I can't think of life not being able to be with you. I mean, I guess I would eventually be able to get used to it… Wait! What am I saying?! I'd never be able to get used to just being your sister Jake, I just couldn't do it!" Sam sat up quickly and pulled her knees to her chest, "I just couldn't do it…"

A silent tear began to roll down her cheek as Jake sat up next to her. He saw it glisten in the moonlight and gently began to wipe it away, "We'll make it through Sam. It may not be easy, but we're gonna do it, no matter the cost … to anyone."

AN: Well? Yea, I know. Short and more drama. A few people review and I'll post the next chappy. I've already got it on my docuements so push the little purple button!! Kat


	8. Why Should I?

Ok, wow. I didn't think I get responses that quick, but I guess it was good! lol. Thanks to: GreyEyesFrown, xxgawjusgawjusxx, and ♥ Kristen♥ for reviewing! And to all those who read and didn't review, I wish you would! I love to hear everyone's comments! And thanks also to: faith199361, and NoBizLikeShoBiz11904 for adding me to your favorite stories list or story alert list! Anyway, without futher ado... Chapter 8!

Crossing Paths

Ch. 8- Why Should I?

Two weeks later, school began. Sam and Jake saw less of each other and so did their parents, but still nothing changed. Maxine never stayed after school anymore. She went straight to River Bend every day. Just to avoid them, Jake and Sam would go into Darton and "go shopping" or see a movie until late. And things weren't about to get better.

The Friday after school started, they decided to stay in town and get dinner and catch a movie. Their parents had a "date" that evening. They arrived at the theatre after dinner and picked the longest worthwhile movie. Neither of them concentrated on the movie much though. Their thoughts were elsewhere. They looked at one another about thirty minutes after the movie began and both knew the other didn't want to be there any more than they did. They stood up and quietly exited the movie and both agreed to take a silent walk.

They decided to grab an ice cream and talk for a while before heading home. They headed to the local parlor and then sat on the bench outside not saying a word. Sam finally broke the silence, "You know your theory isn't coming true. They're still spending a lot of time together."

"Yea, and I've also noticed my mom isn't wearing her wedding ring anymore," Jake sighed. They were silent for a few minutes while they both finished their ice cream. "You finished?" and when Sam nodded he got up and threw their cups away. He sat back down on the bench and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder.

The time, unknown to Sam and Jake, passed quickly as they sat on the bench and talked about past times. They talked about Sam's first day back at River Bend and the time they have spent together since then. They laughed and smiled for the first time in weeks. Around ten o'clock Jake finally looked at his watch, "Wow, it's already ten. I guess we better get going." Sam's smile started to fade and she looked at Jake, "Do we have to yet? They haven't called or anything." Jake opened his mouth to retort but Sam caught it in a kiss before he could say anything. Sam wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and he slowly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss became passionate until someone walked around the corner and they broke apart blushing and remembering that they were sitting on the bench in the middle of town. Sam was bright red and looked at Jake, "Ok, let's go." Jake took her hand and they walked back to the truck and drove home.

The next day Wyatt was extremely giddy, unlike his normal quiet and reserved self. He was bouncing around the kitchen helping Gram make breakfast when Sam woke up. She stopped at the door to the kitchen and watched him humming and happily handing things to Gram. He finally noticed that she was standing there and walked over and kissed her on the forehead. She tried to pull away, but he was too quick and didn't notice her aggravation, though Gram did and shook her head. "Call Jake and tell him he needs to come over here tonight with his mom and brothers. He's more likely to listen to you than his mother right now. We're having a dinner!"

He turned around and was back to humming and working with Gram and Sam asked in a very aggravated tone, "Why should I?" Wyatt, finally noticing her tone, turned around with a more normal face on and told her, "Because I told you to. You're my daughter and you'll do what I say." Sam's eyes widened as he turned back around and worked without whistling. Sam crossed her arms, "Fine," and ran up the steps to her room to get some privacy.

(Phone Conversation- **Jake**, _Sam_)

Sam dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

_**Hello?**_

_Ok, which one of you is this?_

_**May I know who's calling first?**_

_Come on, it's Sam!_

_**Fine, geez. It's Quinn. I'm guessing you want to talk to Jake? You two lovebirds going on a date or something?**_ (Sam hears muffled laughing)

_It's none of your business, but if you must know… no. I just need to talk to him. Ok?_

_**Again, geez. Hold on.**_ (Sam hears the phone being placed down and yells of "Jake! Phone for you!" Someone picks the phone up.)

**Hello?**

_Jake, it's me._

**Hold on.** (Sounds of Jake moving around and a door closing before he begins talking again.) **I just wanted to get to my room. Sorry. What's wrong Baby? You sound upset.**

_Nothing much, just my dad being an idiot. He told me to call you and tell you that you need to come here tonight with your brothers and mom._

**Why? I already figured out a way to get out of it. I was figuring you could come over here and we could do something.**

_Well… because he got really mad when I asked why. Can you just come so I don't have to deal with it alone?_

**Sure. I'm sorry he's giving you trouble. My mom hasn't exactly been that nice lately either. Especially when I told her I didn't want to go tonight. But I'll be there… for you, not them.**

_Thanks Jake. I love you._

**Love you too.**

_See you tonight._

**Bye.**

(End conversation)

AN: Oh, the suspense. Press the little purple buttong and review!! Kat


	9. What!

Wow, it's been FOREVER since I updated and I figured I should quite torturing you since I actually have time to do this. So, here you go!

Ok, unless my instincts are wrong, this chappy is gonna be really short. So just get over it. lol

Crossing Paths

Ch. 9- What?!

Sam was out in the barn that evening finishing up her chores when all of the Ely cars pulled up. Everyone but Jake went straight inside. Jake noticed Sam and walked over. "Hey Sam. Do you have any idea what this is about?" Jake asked as he gave her a tight hug.

"No, why? Do you?"

"No clue, but I say we get it over with."

Sam nodded, dusted her hands on her pants, and walked to the house with Jake. Once inside, Sam washed her hands and sat down in between Jake and Quinn. Gram placed all of the platters of food on the table. There was fried chicken, corn, coleslaw, freshly baked bread, and many other delicious things. Jake leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, "If nothing else, at least we get to eat your Gram's good cooking." She smiled and began serving herself.

After dinner, everyone, except Sam and Jake, migrated to the living room and began watching something on TV. Sam and Jake quietly climbed the stairs to her room. Jake closed the door as Sam flopped down on the bed. He flopped down next to her and began tickling her. She began laughing and the tickle-fest lasted about 2 minutes. They then laid there on the bed in silence listening to the TV blaring downstairs.

Suddenly the door swung open and Sam sat up and screamed. It was Quinn, "Really… What in the hell is your problem lately? Wyatt told me to come get you two. He says you need to come down now." And with that he was gone.

Jake sat up. Sam threw him a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders. He climbed off the bed and let Sam take his hand and climb down too. Jake began to walk with Sam's hand still in his, but suddenly he was forced to stop walking because of Sam. He turned around and she quickly caught him in a short, but sweet kiss. Jake grabbed her around the waist and began to tickle her. She squealed and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Jake ran behind her taking the steps two at a time. Sam sprinted into the living room and bounced onto the empty sofa. Jake jumped on behind her and began tickling her. "UNCLE, UNCLE… Please Jake, SPARE ME!!" Sam yelled in between giggles and squeals.

A few seconds later, Wyatt walked in the room with Maxine and sternly said, "Would you two lay off please?" Jake immediately stopped tickling Sam, but it took a little longer for her giggles to fade. Wyatt and Maxine walked to the sofa to sit down but he turned around before she could and said, "Before you sit down, I need to ask you something." He went down on one knee and pulled a little black box out of his pocket and said, "Maxine Ely, will you marry me?" Everyone's jaws dropped. Jake and Sam stood up at the same time and screamed, "WHAT?!" Maxine didn't even notice this. She was shaking as Wyatt slipped the simple golden band onto her finger. She looked at it as a single tear rolled down her cheek and she whispered, "Yes." And again Jake and Sam screamed, "WHAT?!" This time Maxine snapped back to reality and didn't even know what to say. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Sam ran out of the house as the tears began to flow and Jake threw Maxine and Wyatt the most evil look he could muster before chasing after her.

Jake stepped out onto the porch and heard her sobbing coming from the barn. He walked quickly after her. She was sitting on a bale of hay and as soon as she saw him, Sam got up and ran into Jake's open arms. She was sobbing and shaking, "Jake, what are we gonna do?" she asked through her sobs. He quietly stroked her hair as silent tears began to roll down his cheek, "I don't know baby…"

AN: I know… I'M SO EVIL! MWUAA HAHA!! lol, More soon!! I'm in the process of writing the next chappy (or at least, i think i am. it's been so long i can't remember...). Kat


	10. Inevitable

Well, I'm feeling generous. I just posted the last chappy this morning and already have 2 reviews. So here's the next. I haven't even started ch. 11 yet, so idk how long it will be before I can UD. Hopefully I'll write it tonight, but my birthday is tomorrow and I have homework, so no guarantees... Enjoy!

Crossing Paths

Ch. 10- Inevitable

Sam sobbed quietly into Jake's shoulder for a few more moments before pulling away and realizing that he was crying too. They both smiled as they wiped the tears off of each other's cheeks. "Jake! What are we gonna do?" Sam asked through her continuing, but less intense, sobs. She turned away from him and looked out to the pasture thinking of simpler times. "Jake," she began, "Do you remember back before my accident when I was backing Blacky in the river? I was so nervous and didn't know what I was gonna do… But you helped me through it… Please tell me that this is going to work out too and it'll all be ok again."

Jake sighed, "I can't promise that Sam. What's meant to happen will happen and there's nothing we can do about it… Whether we like it or not... they're getting married…"

In the months leading up to the wedding, Sam and Jake avoided their parents as much as possible. And they also tried to spend less time together. They figured that since they were about to become brother and sister, it would be better to spend a little less time together. They also tried to be just friends. But nothing worked. Rumors were flying around school and many nasty things were being said. Sam cried herself to sleep many nights and Jake just couldn't sleep at all.

One day at school, Sam and Jake were sitting alone and in silence at a table in the cafeteria when Rachel walked up behind Jake. "Hi Jake," she cooed. "I'm really sorry your father hasn't come home. . . And now you loose Sammy too. Shame, shame. You know. . . I'm always available."

_A hospital somewhere in southern Nevada…_

"I've been getting flashes. I see people's faces but I don't know who they are. Is my memory coming back?"

The doctor did not look hopeful, "I guess it's possible. But it doesn't seem likely…"

_Darton High minutes later…_

Sam's face turned bright red, "Get away from here now Rachel or I'll punch your face in."

Rachel smirked, "Oh, was that a threat? I suggest you watch your tone Sam Forster. Just because you have everyone's pity right now doesn't mean you can't and won't get in trouble if I were to tell someone."

Jake's eyes hardened as he turned to look at Rachel for the first time since she had come to the table, "If you don't leave Sam and me the hell alone, _I'll_ beat your face in personally. I don't care if I get in trouble or not so I don't have to hold back. Got it?"

Now it was Rachel's turn to go red. She growled and walked off. Sam looked at Jake, "Thanks." He nodded and they silently finished their lunches.

A week before the wedding Jake took Sam to be fitted for her bridesmaid dress since she refused to go with her future step-mother. They drove in silence. When they arrived at the dress-makers, Sam told the women who the order was for and went into the back to try the dress on. Jake walked around the store looking at all the different fabrics and dress styles for about ten minutes before Sam finally came out. She whispered, "Jake, what do you think?" Jake turned around and gasped. The dress was a very light pink. It was spaghetti straps with a small ribbon around her hips. Above the ribbon was flowered glittering pattern and the bottom was silky, floor length, and ruffled. "You look… Amazing Sam." She blushed and tears began to well up in her eyes. Jake walked to her and wiped the tears off of her faces before giving her a quick hug. "Let's get the dress packed and get out of here, ok?" She nodded. She went back into the dressing room, changed quickly and thanked the women for her help with the dress.

On the way back to River Bend Sam sighed and said, "You know Jake, this is happening whether we want it to or not… Our parents are getting married and we'll be step-siblings. It's inevitable."

AN: DRAMA! Sorry! Kat


	11. Why, why, why

Crossing Paths

Warning: Very OOC and lots of dialogue… Just warning you.

Crossing Paths

Ch. 11- Why, why, why…

"Sam… There's something else," Jake mumbled after a few moments passed. "My brothers are talking about… I don't… know how to say this."

"Jake, please. Just spit it out. I've already got too much crap on my mind to have to be worrying about something I don't even know about," Sam said as she stared out the window slightly aggravated, though not at Jake.

"Since a couple of months after my dad's disappearance, my brothers have decided that… that…" Sam rolled her eyes in frustration, "that… that they're going to sell the ranch and move us to the city." Sam slowly turned and stared at him with her mouth wide open as he continued, "And their plans haven't changed even though mom's getting married to your dad. Wyatt hasn't completely agreed, but my mom is slowly breaking him down. I think he's going to sell River Bend." Sam continued to gawk at Jake as if he had just grown a second and even a third head, "You're freaking kidding me, right? Jake, don't look at me like that. There is no way in hell my dad will actually agree to sell River Bend and move to the city. No way. This can not be happening. Jake, seriously, this is a joke, right? Haha. April fools! But not it April," she joked trying hard to fool even herself.

Jake sighed and looked at Sam for the first time since the conversation had started, "No Sam… This is no joke…"

Sam jumped out of the car before it had even rolled to a stop at River Bend. She didn't even reach into the back seat to get her dress before slamming the truck door with as much force as she could muster. She stormed into the house to find her father sitting in his chair in the living room reading a book. "Have you absolutely lost your fricken mind?? There is NO WAY IN HELL I am moving to the city and leaving this place. How could you even think about selling?! I just got to come back to this place and there is no way I'm leaving it again and especially never to come back! And don't you DARE try to use HER as an excuse. This is the most selfish, idiotic thing you've ever done!" Wyatt held up his hand to try and get Sam to stop as Jake ran through the door holding the box with Sam's dress in it. Sam continued screaming at him, "Don't you try and quiet me! I can have my own opinion or am I no longer allowed that either?? Did you ever for one second think about the horses, both ours and the wild ones, or the ranch hands, or how this would effect the rest of us?!" By now tears were streaming down Sam's cheeks and Jake's jaw had dropped in disbelief at the way she was talking to her father. Wyatt stood up and walked towards Sam as she continued screaming and cursing for what was probably the first time in her life. He grabbed her shoulders as her whole body racked with sobs and screams. She tried to hit Wyatt as hard as she could but he just held her till her anger finally melted into anguish and utter defeat. He hugged her tight as she muttered, "why… why… why… why…"

The three stood there motionless for what felt like an eternity to Jake who still could not believe the words that had just come from Sam's mouth. He had never seen her so angry in his life and he hated it. He hated Wyatt and his mother for plotting against them and his brothers for agreeing with his mother about moving and also at his dad for ever disappearing in the first place. Jake wanted to do just as Sam had just done. He wanted to scream and curse and not be yelled at for it. He wanted to hit someone, but most of all, he wanted everything to end. He just wanted the wedding to be behind them and he wanted everything to be as normal as it ever would. But it would never truly be normal again, would it?

Sam's sobs finally quieted as she pulled away from her father. "Dad I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, but at the same time, I did. We can't move… We can't leave here… I'm already going to loose one of the two things that mean most to me in life and now you're trying to take the second one away too," she said looking at Jake who smiled sadly. She gently shook loose of his grip, "And I really can't even talk to you about this right now…" Sam took her dress from Jake, laid it on the table, and walked outside.

She sat down on the front steps and watched the last bit of the sun dip below the horizon. She heard the door creak open and then closed behind her. Jake slowly walked across the porch and sat beside her. He sighed before asking, "Do you really feel that way? Are the ranch and I more important to you than your family?" Sam sighed and looked up at him. For the first time, she didn't know what to say to Jake. She had never understood how people could be speechless, but now she did. Her face grew hot and she stared down at the ground that was fading into the night beneath her feet. "Yea, Jake. You and this ranch are the two most important things to me. Not that I don't love my dad because I do. I just… Don't know how to explain it," she half whispered as she kicked the dirt at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't respond and she glanced up at him to see the most perplexed look she had ever seen in her life. "Jake?" she questioned, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "You know, I don't even know… about anything anymore. What you said to your dad about me was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me." He paused for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I just don't know how I'm going to be able to stand having you taken away from me…" He reached over and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Sam leaned into him and took in a deep breathe of his sweet scent. _What are we going to do?_ they both wondered to themselves. "Look Sam, I have to go. If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away. And try not to worry too much. It ruins your pretty smile," he smiled down at her. She smiled back as he kissed her forehead and stood to leave. Jake turned before he got into his truck and said, "I love you."

Sam smiled as he drove away. She sat thinking about how many good things and bad things had happened to her lately. She found out that the best boyfriend she could ever ask for was right in front of her face all along. But at the same time she felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest with him being taken away from her. She shivered at the cool fall breeze that blew and rubbed her arms to try and rid them of the invading goose bumps. Not feeling hungry at all, Sam wandered to the barn to see Ace and Tempest. They both stood dozing and she didn't want to disturb them so she plopped down on a bale of hay across from Ace's stall and sat there watching him till she began to doze off herself.

Sam suddenly sat up startled. She had definitely fallen asleep but was awaken by a noise from outside the barn. It was pitch dark so she figured she had been asleep at least a few hours, if not more. She listened again thinking that it had to be her imagination, but when the noise came again butterflies rose up in her stomach. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran from the barn.

To be continued…

AN: I know. I just love to torture ya'll!! This chapter literally wrote itself. It just came out word after word and I was even kind of wondering what was gonna happen next. I mean, I knew where the chapter was supposed to begin and end, but I had no idea about anything in between those points… The next chapter is already beginning to write itself in my head, so that should be up soon after this one. Review and let me know what you think! Any positive comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated. No flames though or I'm likely to flame back! Hey, I warned you, didn't I? Haha Kat/Ponypuss


End file.
